See things around you
by Nofakeimreal
Summary: Quand Jason DiLaurentis rencontre le Glee Club, un cocktail détonnant. Enjoy !


Les élèves somnolaient pendant leur heure d'histoire lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Professeur : Entreeeeeez !

_ : Bonjour, désolé de vous dérangé, vous êtes bien Will Shuester ?

**Will** : Oui, c'est moi. Vous devez être l'assistant qui sera présent cette semaine ?

_: C'est ça, je suis Jason DiLaurentis, enchanté.

Je serre la main de ce Monsieur Shuester, puis il me laisse sa place afin que je m'adresse a sa classe.

**Moi** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis Jason DiLaurentis, mais appelez moi Jason. Je viens de Roswood, une petite ville que vous ne saurais probablement pas situé sur une carte. Je suis ici cette semaine afin de discuté avec vous des problèmes liés aux addictions.

Je continuais mon petit monologue, en essayant de bien choisir mes mots, c'est dur de s'adresser a des adolescents de cet âge. Dire que j'étais a leur place il y a encore quelques années...

**Moi** : … Bref, j'espère vous voir aux différents ateliers qui seront mis en place cette semaine.

Ouf enfin finis. Parler devant les élèves de Roswood est une chose, mais l'Ohio c'est quand même pas le même standing. Le lycée McKinley est bien différent du notre. Je n'ai pas encore croisé l'élite du lycée dans les couloirs, mais j'ai hâte de voir si les reines du lycée ressemblent a celle du lycée d'Alison.. Ou plutôt, si elles ressemblent à Alison... Deux ans et demi et cette putain d'enquête qui n'est toujours pas bouclée. Enfin pour l'instant on arrête de penser a ça, j'ai des lycéens fougueux à informer moi.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves s'échappe tandis que le professeur vient me parler.

**Will** : Désolé ils sont un peu distrait ces temps ci, il y a un match important pour l'équipe de foot mercredi.. Enfin vous connaissé ça, vous avez dût visiter de nombreux lycée !

**Moi **: Pas tellement, avant aujourd'hui je ne suis intervenu que dans mon ancien lycée. Oh au fait, pas de chichis, vous pouvez me tutoyer, je n'ai que quelque années de plus que vos élèves !

**Will** : Tu es si jeune que ça ? T'as l'air super mature pourtant. Tu peux me tutoyer aussi, et appel moi Will s'il te plaît !

**Moi** : Je n'ai que 24 ans ! Tu aurais des élèves auprès desquels tu voudrais que j'interviennent en particulier ?

**Will** : Hé bien, sa te dirais d'intervenir dans le Glee Club ?

**Moi** : Le quoi ? -étonnement-

**Will** : La chorale du lycée ! Je suis leur prof et chaque semaine je pose un thème sur lequel il doivent travaillés et chanté des chansons en rapport, vous avez pas sa a Roswood ? -rires-

**Moi **: Non c'est un petit lycée tu sais -sourire-. J'interviendrais avec plaisir alors ! Ils sont combien tes jeunes ?

**Will** : Euh... 14.

**Moi** : Ok, je prépare sa ce soir et je serais près dès demain !

**Will** : Super !

Je sort de la salle et prend la direction du bureau de Mademoiselle... Pillsbury. Je toque.

**Emma** : Entrez !

**Moi** : Bonjour, Jason DiLaurentis je suis (…)

Passons, c'est un peu répétitif.

_**Ellipse **_

Je marche en direction de la salle que Will m'a indiqué hier. La porte est ouverte, pas besoin de toqué donc. Il n'y a que 5 jeunes dans la salle pour l'instant. Je vais vers Will et le salue.

**Moi** : Je croyais qu'ils étaient 14, y a une épidémie ou quoi ? - rires -

**Will** : Non mais tu connais les jeunes, jamais a l'heure ! Assieds toi sur ce tabouret à côté de moi.

5 minutes plus tard tout le monde est enfin arrivé. Ils me dévisagent tous en essayant de deviner qui je suis et quel rôle je vais jouer dans leur chorale. Je souris en posant mes dossiers sur le piano. Une fois le calme obtenu je me lève et me présente. « Jason DiLaurentis blablablabla.. »

Je leur demande de se présenté a leur tour afin que je me familiarise avec leur visages. Une petite brune se lève :

**Rachel** : Je suis Rachel Berry, j'ai 18 ans c'est ma dernière année ici. Je suis la leader du Glee Club avec mon adorable petit ami ( et futur mari ) Finn Hudson !

Elle me fit une grand sourire, et à en croire les têtes des autres élèves, elle doit en agacé plus d'un !

Le garçon a côté d'elle se lève, je devine que c'est lui son petit ami.

**Finn **: Je suis Finn Hudson.. Euh j'ai 18 ans aussi et euh... Voilà.

Il a l'air un peu niais mais pas méchant pour autant. La fille hispanique qui me dévisageait avec un regard qui se voulait séduisant se lève a son tour.

**Santana** : Je suis Santana Lopez, co-capitaine des cheerleader, garce de haut niveau, et bien que petite amie de Brittany, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

**Will** : SANTANA ! Assis toi !

Son audace me faire sourire, elle me rappel beaucoup Alison. Les présentations se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas. Après ces présentations, je débute mon intervention.

**Moi** : Prenez une feuille est un stylo, je vais vous distribué un questionnaire pour commencer. Il n'y a que 5 questions, mais répondez-y le plus honnêtement possible, tout ce que vous direz restera entre vous et moi.

La règle de base c'est de ne pas effrayés les éléves. Pas de menaces de les dénoncés, pas d'entrez forcés en cure. Je leur explique donc qu'une fois que j'aurais lu attentivement leur réponses, je demanderais une entrevue en tête à tête avec ceux qui aurons l'air d'en avoir besoin. La cloche sonne, et comme dans chaque lycée de chaque pays de la terre, les lycéens s'enfuient, enfin libres.

**Moi** : Hé bien Will, tes élèves ont une sacrée personnalité ! Tu as des jeunes a qui tu voudrais que je parle obligatoirement ?

**Will** : Oui j'aimerais que tu t'entretienne avec Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray. Ce sont des élèves qui ont eut quelques... problèmes dans le passé, je voudrais être sur qu'ils vont mieux.

**Moi **: Je prend note mais comme je leur ai dit, ce qu'ils me diront restera entre eux et moi, je ne pourrais pas t'informer de ce qu'ils m'ont confiés.

Cette journée a vraiment été longue et éprouvante, plus moralement que physiquement d'ailleurs. Ca fait deux ans et demi que tout est éprouvant pour moi. Je pensais que m'éloigner de Roswood m'aiderais à me reposer un peu, mais non rien n'y fait. Là bas, même acheté du pain est devenu un calvaire. Tout le monde sais qui je sais et ce que j'ai vécu. Même ici où personne ne me connais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde peux voir écrire sur mon front « Ma soeur est morte assassinée et je suis un ancien drogué/alcoolique, enchanté ». Mais quel journée de merde.

Histoire de me détendre je rentre dans le café a côté du lycée. Histoire de bien finir cette journée, leur café est particulièrement dégueulasse L'Ohio c'est vraiment pourris. J'en reviens presque a pensée que Roswood me manque.


End file.
